<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post Mission by Blossomdriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032047">Post Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver'>Blossomdriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Ellie are exhausted after a mission</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes i am republishing this i got super sad and deleted this because i was so insecure and embarassed about my writing<br/>but i know someone somewhere might like my writing even if i dont</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry's eyelids felt like led as he stood here listening to General Galeforce droning voice over the post-mission briefing. His brain can barely register a single word he is saying. At least Henry can tell that he is pleased. He hopes.</p><p>Ellie is standing next to him. The only way Henry can tell is the small brush of the back of her hand against his. Henry represses the smile he wants to spread on his face. Knowing there are a time and a place. </p><p>This was not the time nor place. </p><p>There were two modes for Henry to feel after a mission or heist if he wants to delve back that far.</p><p>Option 1 would be his body would be running high on adrenaline, taking him several hours to wind down enough to get some rest. Then option 2 would be Henry crash and burn almost instantly afterward. Dreaming of nothing else than to curl up and sleep for as long as his body called for. </p><p>Henry looks over to steal a glance at Ellie, and she looks just as exhausted as he did. </p><p>When Henry was brought back to reality for a moment, a snap of realization that something was missing.</p><p>Charles was not present in the room. Having not been needed and neither Ellie nor himself had seen the man since their return to the base.</p><p>Not being part of the Government. They still allowed Henry and Ellie to stay on base, if only for a few days. Only if all they wanted was to make sure the post-mission statement reports were as accurate as possible. </p><p>When it felt like the never-ending nightmare that was the meeting felt like it was never going to end. Galeforce dismissed them. The pair gave him a salute, waiting for him to return it - turning to the door and leaving. </p><p>Not even a second out the door does Ellie let out a sigh. Her shoulders sag and glance over to Henry. This time the man can take in her tired expression. </p><p>“Please tell me I’m not the only one who found that mission way too troublesome?"  She searches Henry's face of confirmation. </p><p>Far too tired to speak -  even the mere thought of signing a reply was far too energy-consuming. So all Henry can give in response is a single solid nod.</p><p>Henry and Ellie don't say anything as they head down to their shared room. A well-needed silence stretched between them. It was comforting, something both of them needed after the hectic mission. Feeling that deserves at least a few moments of silence.</p><p>At some point, Henry found himself leaning against Ellie for support. Not that the women said anything in protest against the action. </p><p>The moment they got to the room was brought with a victory. Showing that they could make it back before fully completely falling asleep. </p><p>“Um,” Ellie’s voice makes Henry’s eyes snap open, staring up to her. Then his eyes follow in the direction of the door.</p><p>The door was opened by a crack, and the light from inside spilled out. </p><p>Henry found himself with a second wind of life and was brought into full alter mode. His brain questioned why anyone on the base would want to break into their room?</p><p>Henry goes in front of Ellie, pressing gently on the door. It lets out a creek as it swings open. The room itself was small, fitting a desk against the wall and a single bunk bed on the other. At the foot of the bed was a green chest. Not that Ellie and Henry ever used it.</p><p>Ellie steps in beside Henry and takes a look at the surroundings. “Nothing looks out of place.” That made Henry even more confused. </p><p>“Then what do you think happened?” He signed.</p><p>Then the door had clicked closed. </p><p>“Oh, hey guys!” A voice called that made Ellie and Henry yelp, turning around to look who was there.</p><p>Charles faced screwed together in confusion. His signature headphones rested on his neck.</p><p>“While I was waiting for your two to get done with Galeforce, I took a shower.” </p><p>“We saw the lights on and the door open,” Henry starts, “And thought someone broke in.” </p><p>It takes a second for Charles to register where the two got the idea from, then it clicked.</p><p>“Oh,” It was drawn out, and Charles can feel his cheeks get warm from embarrassment. “No, it was me, sorry.” Bunching his shoulders up. </p><p>“Crisis averted,” Ellie said, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“So what did Galeforce have to say?” Charles asked. But what he got in response was Ellie laying on her back, holding up one of her arms. “Too tired to think.” </p><p>Charles stared over to Henry, who nodded along with Ellie. “We can talk about it, tomorrow.” He signed, and Charles understood.</p><p>“By the way,” Henry gets the other man's attention. “Why were you even in here?”</p><p>The redness on Charles' cheeks darken, eyes scanning the room for anything else to look at the other man in front of him.</p><p>“Well, I haven't seen you guys in a while, and thought.” He stops himself. “No, it’s stupid.” </p><p>Henry’s brain might be the same consistency as soup right now, so he might not have the best judgment of people right now.</p><p>“And?” He tries to tease on. Because he was just more confused than when he started. </p><p>“I wanted to spend some time with you guys, doing stuff that wasn’t mission-related.”</p><p>“Like?” Ellie had not moved an inch from her original position but still wanted to be part of this conversion. </p><p>“You know, couple stuff, come on, don’t make me say it.”</p><p>“Charles, what are you even talking about,”</p><p>“I want to cuddle with you guys.” </p><p>The room fell silent for a while. Which was no help in Charles' anxiety. “Seeing how tired you guys look I’ll just- “</p><p>The rest of Charles's sentence was cut off by the sound of springs squeaking.  Ellie has moved her position. Now she was laying the correct way, her back pressed into the wall to give room.</p><p>"Are you going to stand there or get over here?" The pilot's eyes widened, a smile spreading across his face. Charles settles into the spot that Ellie made.</p><p>Henry looks at them for a moment before turning off the lights and follows suit. Climbing onto the edge of the bed.</p><p>These beds weren't meant to hold 3 grown adults, but right now? No one had the urge to speak up about it.</p><p>The exhaustion from early had caught up to Henry again. After a few minutes of re-positioning so, he wasn't halfway falling off of the bed. He reaches out and wraps his arms around Charles' waist. An action that Ellie had mimicked.</p><p>Hearing the sound of his partner's steady breathing with the rhythmic thumping of Charles's heartbeat lulled Henry to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>